


Fighting, Apparently

by hearts_0f_kyber (rw_eaden)



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/hearts_0f_kyber
Summary: Finn and Rey are fighting... apparently?
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren/Rey, Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Prompts 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fighting, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> End of the year tumblr ask box dump. Not edited or revised in any way.

“Don’t touch me. We’re fighting,” Rey says, arms crossed over her chest as she stares at the TV. 

“What did I do?” Finn asks. Last he checked they weren’t fighting, but that was before he left for work. “What are we fighting about?” 

“You took his side,” she grumbles, casting her eyes to where their boyfriend Ben is hunched over the kitchen table, tongue stuck out of his mouth as he glues a plastic fender to a plastic car. 

“When? Wait, what'd he do?” 

Rey only glares. For someone so nice she really is a little frightening when she’s mad. 

Ben sighs over the model he's putting together. "I said she was being irrational -" 

"Dude, really? You actually said that? With your mouth?" 

" - because she said she was ugly and fat and no one likes her. And I disagreed and said you would, too," says Ben. 

"Rey, baby," Finn says scooting closer on the couch, "you know you aren't fat and ugly, right?" 

Rey huffs, throwing her hands down on the couch. "I am! I'm a cow," she whines. 

"No you're not fat," says Finn. "You're beautiful. And I love you. We both still love you.” 

"So if I was fat you wouldn't think I'm beautiful anymore?" 

Finn sighs, "no, babe, I didn't say that." From his corner, Ben shakes his head. 

"You implied it!" She snaps. "Forget it. I can't be around you two right now." She scoots to the end of the couch, batting Finn's hand away when he offers it to help her stand. It takes quite a bit of wiggling and grunting for her to get on her feet, then to stand up straight and not lean on the couch to get her bearings, before she waddles away into the bedroom, slamming the door. 

Finn rolls his eyes and groans, letting his head fall back on the couch.

"Give her an hour," Ben says, "she'll get over it." 

"Or she'll be more pissed and tell us both to sleep on the couch," says Finn. It hasn’t happened yet but he’s not ruling it out as a possibility. It’s just a good thing the couch has a pull out bed because there’s no way the two of them could actually fit on it, together and Finn sure as Hell isn’t sleeping on the floor. 

"That's also possible." 

Finn grunts as he gets off the couch, making his way into the tiny kitchenette in their apartment. "Do you want a beer? I want a beer." 

"I'm good," Ben says, waving a half-empty bottle of orange juice at him. 

Finn grabs a bottle, popping the top on a magnet on the fridge. "I will be so glad when this is all over," he sighs. 

Ben snorts. "Yeah, then it's sleepless nights and eighteen years of stress, at minimum. And you know she's gonna want at least one more, so more like twenty-five years, if we're being realistic." 

Finn sighs, putting the cool bottle to his forehead. "Why did we agree to do this again?" 

Ben raises an eyebrow at him. "If I recall correctly, it was your idea to have kids." 

"I didn't think she'd throw out her pills  _ that night _ !" 

Ben shrugs. "You know Rey. She's impulsive sometimes."

"Both of you," Finn says. Honestly, if it were just Rey and Ben they'd get themselves into all kinds of stupid trouble. It's a good thing he's around to counter the effects of their shared desire for chaos and drama… and if not he can always bail them both out of jail when need be. 

"Point is, honey, you wanted this." 

"I wanted to be a dad, not to have my girlfriend upset all the time," Finn says. Because he did. He knows they’re young and it’s an unconventional set-up, but he’s always wanted to be a dad. And Rey loves kids. And Ben, no matter how much he pretends he isn’t, is a huge softie. So they’d all agreed to try and six months later Rey was pregnant. None of them are sure who the biological father is but it honestly doesn’t matter; the baby will be theirs regardless of details like that. 

He just wishes he’d been more aware of the less than glamorous things about pregnancy, like the hormones and the back pain and the gas and constant doctors visits and every other small thing that made life a little more frustrating. And he wasn’t even the pregnant one. 

Ben gets up, shutting off his headlamp and wrapping Finn in a hug. "Yeah, me either. Good news is she'll feel better soon. Probably. I'm sure pizza would probably help, though." 

Finn snuggles into Ben's chest, breathing in his musky cologne. "You just don't want to cook." 

"Both can be true." 

After the pizza has arrived, Finn pokes his head into the bedroom, pizza box strategically placed so the smell drifts into the room. “Hey, baby. You still mad?” Finn asks. 

Rey, sitting on the bed and crocheting crooked yellow booties, squints at him. “Why?” 

“I ordered pizza,” he says. 

“What kind?” 

“Anchovy, black olive, and pineapple, your favorite,” he says. 

Rey shuffles awkwardly off the bed, crochet hook and yarn abandoned in the rumpled bedspread. “So you think you can bribe me with food? Is that it?” 

“Um. No?” 

Rey rolls her eyes but smiles before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. “Too bad, because it would’ve worked,” she says. She takes the box, and makes her way back to the bed, tucking into it. 

Well, Ben’s not going to like that, but it’s doubtful he’s going to get too mad about it. You can’t really be too mad at a pregnant woman, after all. “So, are you still mad at me?” Finn asks. 

Rey licks grease off her fingers before plucking a charred bit of pineapple off the top and popping it in her mouth. “Are there breadsticks?” 

“Of course there are breadsticks,” Finn says. 

“Well, maybe I can forgive you if you give me breadsticks. And a Pepsi.” 


End file.
